


A witchy feeling

by moose_chan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AU, F/M, Halloween AU, Mention of Death, Satan POV, Vampires, Werebeast, Witch - Freeform, no beta we die like men, smut is coming, tags updated as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_chan/pseuds/moose_chan
Summary: Based on an AU twitter postA Halloween AU involving werebeasts, witches and vampires with the OM! characters
Relationships: MC/Satan, Mc/Barbatos
Kudos: 8





	A witchy feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween theme comes from a  Twitter AU for another fandom that has been nestled in the back of my head rent free. 
> 
> Here's my OM! twist on it

Satan knew it was inevitable.He was fine with their ignorance.Their actions towards him made sense.With such a small town, fears easily controlled the residents and held sway over logic and reason.Whispers spreading in hushed tones behind his back when he walked by was nothing new.How easily he could ignore and tone out the ignorance fueled lies they told themselves and each other. 

If anything he was surprised it took them this long to act.The moon was almost full and the howling was due to start any time. 

His time had run out years ago. 

It wasn't easy to hide what he was.Even in the larger towns, word would spread faster than wildfire from one house to the next once he made himself known. 

Not that he made a habit of doing that.Truly, he did make an attempt to keep a low profile.He had to stay one step in front of the werebeast packs, the charms dancing under his robe would emit soft sounds of metal colliding with glass beads while he walked - made for the sole purpose under the new moon to hide his scent.If the noise didn't give him away for what he was, his inability to resist helping those less fortunate would. 

Due to his status as a witch with wild magic, and being marked by a werebeast, without a coven to protect him he traveled light and traveled often.A few treasured books, faded clippings from newspapers and a stained photograph were among the few things that joined the clothes on his back he could count towards his limited worldly possessions. 

But none of that stopped him from utilizing his studies on botany and human anatomy to heal those who couldn't afford to see the doctor. It didn't always come down to magic. Even wild magic. Being a practitioner meant nothing if he overspent himself. There were things that could be fixed with science, and there were things that could be fixed by magic. Every small town he went to it was the same.Smaller towns, while harder to hide amidst, were less likely to have the perils that came with cities.Thankful townsfolk were less likely to turn him into the magistrate for not being registered and practicing without a license. 

He would help out one person and within the week more were knocking at his door at every hour of the day.Or night, if they didn't want anyone to know.It could range from the mundane, a tooth ache, to the absurd, a love potion, or the extreme, an amputation. 

He did what he could, which was more than what they had before he showed up.But the moment he heard the howling echoing through the hills before a full moon - his few possessions are packed up and he's then out the door like a thief in the night.Onwards to the next town as far into the horizon as his legs can take him. 

The harsh lesson he learned in his earlier days would nip at his heels while he ran from town to town, back to when he thought he could make a stand.To push the pack out of his territory.His home.He had paid a heavy price for that hubris - almost with his life. 

A twisted scar ran across his ribs, mottled and angry with raised red sections of his skin where the lingering effects of the attack ghosted through his memories while he slept.No herbal salve could lessen the pain from the taunt skin that hadn't healed right.No matter how many years had passed the dull ache in his bones never truly left. 

He didn't need to look up at night to know what stage the moon was at.His dreams, no, nightmares, did the trick just fine.They were so real to him.No potion he could make could dampen their hold on him.It had gotten to the point right before a full moon he swore when he woke he could feel the hot rancid breath of the were that did this to him against the back of his neck. 

On his worst days he could feel the claws of the werebeast still digging sharply into his flesh.No matter what phase of the moon it was. 

But now.The knocking at his door.He had been expecting to be performing midwife duties for a nervous first time mother.Instead he was looking out at a crowd of townsfolk that had grown outside his lodging. 

His face morphed from a look of brief surprise to a carefully arranged mask with a dull and resigned shake of his head. 

"We voted," a gruff looking woman stepped forward. "Can't have them weres makin' off with our babies."Her eyes were hard, set close together on her face.Heavy wrinkles mapped out the harsh reality of her life, her weather beaten skin paper dry and dull.Life wasn't easy for the people of this small town.Satan didn't need to ask them to know what their story was, he could see it all plainly on their features.Every town, every village, it was the same story with a different setting.They were nervous, skittish in the way they gripped their farm tools without speaking or building the nerve to look at him.Instead their eyes would shift and jump at every moving shadow. 

"I know," his voice was soft."Can I get my things?"Blond hair fell into his eyes, but he made no move to tuck it back into place.His shoulders slumped when the expected "no" was thrown at him with no emotion or sympathy from the woman. 

Not that he would need his things when he was dead.His past had finally caught up to him, and now he had to face the executioner. 

Possibly he wanted to see the faded faces of the photograph one more time.Despite memorizing every detail long ago.Was he stalling the inevitable? 

As he walked amidst the crowd that moved to swallow him up in their ranks, he couldn't help but feel sorry for them.Even if he was the one who was going to die.At least his suffering would be over quickly. 

He couldn't be angry at them. 

He'd do the same if he was in their place. 

Satan stood in the middle of the simple town square.Uneven cobblestone was harsh against the worn soles of his boots.Torch light flickered around him as they forced him into the stocks.There was no pomp, no circumstance.No grand announcement of his fate.It was anticlimactic.Everything he had thought about that pertained to this moment - it went nothing like the sort. 

It was almost a disappointment.He wanted to yell at them.To at least give his death meaning.But he realized in a way it would.The weres would move on.Maybe they would disappear back into the old forests to be with their gods.Then the villagers would be at peace finally.Their only enemy a poor crop yield and overtaxation. 

When the crowd cleared, he didn't bother to test the lock.The sound of it clicking into place had echoed out like a gunshot to signal the beginning of his end.His hands were held in place, unable to slip through the holes.His neck felt oddly exposed.Yes, he knew the placement of his neck really didn't matter when he was about to be shredded into ribbons. 

A soft tapping sound caused him to lift his head, eyes wide with surprise. 

"You shouldn't be here,"

The young woman approached him still, not heeding his warning.She shook her head."I don't think it's fair." 

His eyes softened, "We both know that life isn't fair," a hoarse whisper burned in his chest as he spoke, "what's done is done.You can't be around when they show up." 

She shook her head again, "No, you shouldn't die alone like this," 

A laugh with no humor escaped him before he even realized what he was doing."So you'll die with me, is that what it is?"

"No, I uh- just," she nervously looked from side to side, but the square remained empty of anyone else outside of the two of them. 

"Just what?Thought they'd only kill me and let you go?Just a 'taa, thanks for keeping him company for us, run along home now while we feast on his heart'?" 

Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, causing Satan to curse under his breath and look away in shame.He knew she was coming from a place of kindness, but it was a place that would also get her killed if she didn't leave now. 

The ache in his side had been growing steadily since the others had left.It meant only one thing. 

"Use your head for once in your life.Go," he seethed, "now," forcing himself to continue to bristle out of anger.He hoped she could get to safety before it was too late.Satan couldn't save himself, but she could at least be free from the same fate. 

She turned on her heel, her long threadbare skirt twisting around her legs as she fled from the open square. Satan breathed out the gulp of air he had been holding but he stopped when he heard the first werebeast cry echo through the empty streets. 

They were closer than he had anticipated.Had they been waiting for the townsfolk to flush him out?To make their job easier for them? 

A sharp cry from the direction the girl had fled drew his attention back to his right.He thrashed against his restraints when he saw the girl be dragged back into the square by a towering were. 

The great beast was still in his human form, slow moving with a great mop of striking orange hair atop his head.He was muscled in a way that most weres typically dreamed of becoming.The girl strained pitifully against his hold on her arm but he didn't even blink or register her movements as he made his way towards the square. 

"She smells good, can I eat her?" 

His voice was languid, thick and slow like honey.The girl fought harder, crying out in feeble protest at her captor once she heard his request.

Satan went to open his mouth, but a hand moved quicker than a snake lashing out to hold his jaw shut with a vice like grip. Fingers dug into his skin, painfully holding him still. 

"You should worry more about yourself," the hand forced him to look up into the eyes of the beast that had been hunting him for most of his life.Red eyes gleamed with an unnatural light.Thick and unruly strands of black hair were twisted back at his temples to be kept out of his face.It left his features unmistakable. 

Lucifer. 

Satan made an attempt to snarl despite his predicament.His anger boiled over.His rage grew to new heights. One fed off the other until he was consumed with inexplicable hatred.The sound of his heart beating in his ears was the crashing crescendo to his madness.He worked his jaw uselessly, a pitiful attempt to spit a curse at the werebeast.To hex him in such a way that it would haunt him until the end of his miserable werebeast life.

He was cut off when a lithe werebeast stepped into his view to whine."This is fun and all, really, I'm having a complete blast.But I'm getting dirt all over my clothes thanks to this dingy hell hole of a town you've dragged us to on such short notice.Can we leave now that we have him?" 

Lucifer ignored his packmate, his gaze not leaving Satan's. 

"We should go, before we alert others to our prese-"

"It would be wise to let her go," a soft voice called out from the growing shadows.It had become unnaturally dark as the weres swore among themselves when they had realized they were not alone anymore."It would be a shame for something to happen to my Lord's favorite little lamb." 

"Beelzebub," Lucifer ground out, his jaw tight with rage of his own, "let her go." 

"But I'm hungry-" the orange headed werebeast started to complain. 

"Let.Her.Go."Lucifer cast Satan's face away from his grip as he turned and stalked over to his other packmate and brother.He seemingly turned to address the gathered shadows with a slight half bow and a completely calm demeanor."Give our apologies to the Lord of the castle.We did not know she was his pet, no harm befell her while she was in our care.Let us take what is ours and we will move on." 

"It would be wise to leave sooner," a tall man decked out in an impossibly clean suit stepped out of the shadows to take the trembling hand of the young woman once she was free from her captor."Rather than later," he gave a bow over her hand, his lips brushing against her knuckles before he looked up at her, "are you alright, my Ava?"

"Yes, Barbatos, I'm fine, really.Can I say goodbye?" 

Lucifer choked back his verbal denial when he saw the look the man called Barbatos had given him. 

Ava ran quickly over to the stocks, her fingers running down the side of Satan's face."I'll try to save you," 

He didn't respond, his eyes glued to the juncture of her neck.It had been impossible to notice it before, but with her this close and the arrival of the other - it was easy to tell that she was a blood donor for a very powerful vampire. 

She was striking.This woman promising him a false hope at salvation.She couldn't even save herself, how was she going to save him?Large bloodshot almond shaped eyes gazed at him, unwavering in her steadfast belief.Her skin was the same weather beaten and tanned leather tone as the other villagers.But up close the hollows under her eyes were deeply marred with bruising.Vivid black and blue splotches were painted across her neck and shoulders continuing on and disappearing under the loose collar of her top betraying the fact that she was probably being over fed from. Her hair was growing dull, but held the faintest hint of its former glory while it was tied back in a braid that was wrapped around her head.That left the two tell tale bite marksprominently on display.She made no move to hide them when she noticed his gaze lingering on her neck. 

It would be his luck that he would have walked right into the feeding den of a vampire nest while fleeing a pack of weres that were hunting him. 

Hence the rather concerning lack of regard when it came for her own life. Either she knew what power she held, or she was simply as innocent as she acted.It was hard to tell. 

His skin where she had touched grew cold as she stepped away from him, a silent farewell on her lips.Reaching out to take Barbatos' offered hand, she didn't let her gaze leave Satan's as the vampire wrapped the shadows around them.With a blink of an eye, they were gone and he was alone in the town square with a pack of very angry werebeasts. 

Once they were gone, five weres stepped up to join Lucifer.Others that had until now remained silent either out of boredom or disinterest in what was going to happen to the human offering chained before them. 

Satan kept his gaze steady, forward facing with his shoulders set back.With his chin held high, he didn't fear this moment.The borrowed time he had stolen to live on had simply run out.It was as simple as that. 

Lucifer looked down on him for a moment, holding his gaze before flicking his hand in a dismissive motion. 

"Get him out of there, we have a long way to go and if he turns before we get him into the cage - I'm holding you all accountable."


End file.
